petikkan satu untukku
by crystallized cherry
Summary: "Sasha, kalau ternyata Marco adalah salah satu dari bintang-bintang di sana ... tolong petikkan satu untukku. Anggaplah itu dia, agar aku bisa melihat dia setiap hari lagi." / AU /


**.**

* * *

**.**

**petikkan satu untukku**

**.**

_Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to __Hajime Isayama,__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Jean Kirschtein/Sasha Braus, T, Hurt/Comfort/Romance

© kazuka, august 28th, 2013

**.**

"_Sasha, kalau ternyata Marco adalah salah satu dari bintang-bintang di sana ... tolong petikkan satu untukku. Anggaplah itu dia, agar aku bisa melihat dia setiap hari lagi."_

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Mereka pasti berpikir aku pulang ke asrama duluan_—seloroh Jean dalam hati. Dengan kedua tangan terselip tenang di balik saku celana biru kelamnya, dia melenggang bebas dari kedai _yakiniku_ tempat dia dan kawan-kawannya menghabiskan malam Minggu bersama.

Dia agak capek mendengarkan bualan Connie tentang dia yang bisa mengendalikan seekor kuda di usianya yang waktu itu masih lima tahun (entah itu benar apa bohong, Jean enggan berpikir apakah dia harus mempercayainya atau tidak), lalu si Bertholdt yang duduk di sampingnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bercerita banyak-banyak membuatnya bosan.

Ia sedang benar-benar ingin sendiri malam ini. Ia paham bahwa atmosfer keramaian yang teman-temannya ciptakan bisa membuatnya lebih senang, tapi kali ini dia butuh kesenangan yang lain.

Kesenangan yang didapat dari ketenangan. Kesunyian. Dia sedang butuh senyap untuk menyelimutinya, bukan dihujani oleh suara-suara yang bercerita hal A sampai Z, kemudian kembali ke A lagi.

Maka menjauhlah dia dari keramaian kota, kakinya melangkah menembus gang-gang kecil, terus mengarah ke area sepi, melewati jembatan, kemudian sampai pada tempat yang dia inginkan.

Dia dan Sasha biasa bermain di sini sewaktu mereka kecil.

Oh, iya, gadis itu. Jean yakin perempuan itu sudah lupa sekeliling karena telah bertemu setumpuk daging hangat yang siap disantap. Jean yakin Sasha juga tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah menarik diri dari perkumpulan, menjauh tanpa mengajaknya.

Langit sedang bersahabat malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Hei, Marco, kau sedang melihatku di sini, tidak?"

Hening.

Suara gesekan sayap jangkrik berlalu menunggang angin, Jean tak peduli.

"Aku baru kembali dari jalan-jalan dengan yang lain. Mereka sedang senang-senang, sih. Mungkin karena mereka tak terlalu dekat denganmu, makanya satu minggu setelah kematianmu ... mereka telah bisa tertawa bersama lagi."

Bintang kecil yang tengah ditatap Jean berkedip cepat. Warnanya oranye kemerahan, tapi Jean tak terlalu peduli akan warnanya yang samar, bagi dirinya semua bintang sama—adalah sebagai tempatnya melampiaskan kesedihan. Kesedihan apapun itu, dia selalu menatap bintang. Api lara bagaimanapun yang membakar hatinya, akan coba dia padamkan dengan menumpahkan segalanya ketika memandang bintang. Bahkan dulu, saat masih kecil, dia melampiaskan kesedihannya karena mendapat nilai rendah dengan menatap bintang lama-lama dari loteng.

"Aku masih ingat kamu, bodoh."

"Aku sedang ingin sendiri. Makanya aku menjauh dari mereka."

Jean menunduk sesaat, mencabut beberapa helai rumput, melemparnya ke sembarang arah, kemudian mendongak lagi.

"Kehilangan seorang sahabat yang sudah bersama denganku sejak aku mulai belajar merangkak itu menyakitkan, Marco. Apa saat ini kau juga sedang merasakannya?"

Jean Kirschtein menghela nafas.

"Atau kau sedang tertawa sekarang? Melihatku yang seperti orang bodoh?"

Jean menjeda. Dia mulai lelah berkata-kata seorang diri.

"Andai waktu itu si pengemudi brengsek itu tidak menabrakkan mobilnya padamu, apa kamu masih hidup sekarang?"

Jeda lagi.

"Hei, Marco. Kau lagi apa sekarang? Apa kau bersama malaikat-malaikat?"

Jean memejamkan mata sebentar.

"Mungkin kalau kau bisa, kau pasti minta supaya aku mencari seseorang untuk diajak berbicara dan berbagi kesedihan. Heh, mereka semua sedang sibuk makan tadi."

Jean mulai lelah berbicara sendiri—namun dia tidak berniat untuk segera meninggalkan tepi sungai yang sedikit berbukit ini. Dia juga tak perlu takut dianggap seperti orang gila, berbicara sendiri tanpa alasan dan lawan, tak ada orang lain di sini. Bahkan yang lewat pun tak ada.

"Sasha? Heh, perempuan itu sedang kencan dengan daging-daging favoritnya. Kau tahu kalau dia itu paling susah diganggu kalau sudah ketemu makanan, ya, 'kan, Marco?"

Pandangan Jean beralih lagi pada bintang yang lain, yang lebih besar dan warnanya putih.

"Kenapa aku bisa dapat pacar yang seperti itu, ya, Marco?"

Jean berangan-angan bahwa Marco sedang menertawakannya habis-habisan saat ini.

"Kau pasti akan balik tanya, 'kenapa kau menyukainya?', ya? Ah, mana kutahu. Kadang-kadang perempuan itu kelihatannya sangat manis. Apalagi setelah insiden pagi itu—saat aku menabrak dan tak sengaja menindihnya waktu di koridor. Dia jadi kelihatan tambah manis tiap aku melihatnya. Apa itu cukup buat jadi alasan kenapa aku menyukainya?"

Jean asumsikan Marco sedang mengangguk sekarang. Anak itu terlalu baik dan penurut hingga dia hampir tak pernah menggeleng untuk pertanyaan atau pernyataan apapun dari Jean.

(Ya, ya, ia cukup tahu bahwa ini menyedihkan sekali. Cenderung delusional. Tapi dia tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk terus melakukan ini, dia butuh penyegaran untuk pikirannya. Caranya? Ya ini.)

"Tapi ... apa dia masih pantas jadi pacarku? Saat aku seperti ini, dia—"

"Jean!"

Jean menoleh ke kanan dan kiri dengan cepat. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Jean! Jean! Kamu dimana? Jean!"

Jean yakin telinganya tidak salah. Dia mendaki bukit kecil di belakangnya, mencari tahu tentang sesuatu di balik bukit tersebut. Kemudian suara itu semakin jelas terdengar.

Berikut pula si pemanggil yang tengah berlari melintasi jembatan. Mendekat ke arahnya

"Jean! Ah, itu dia! Jeaaaaan!" sebuah tangan yang sedang memegang kentang panggang besar melambai-lambai ke arahnya.

"Sasha ..." Jean menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, menggeleng-geleng heran dengan kedatangan gadis berkepang itu yang terkesan begitu ... heboh.

"Kamu tiba-tiba hilang dari kedai. Kupikir kemana," Sasha mendudukkan diri di samping Jean, masih dengan wajah riang, aroma kentang panggang yang kuat tercium oleh Jean.

"Kenapa bisa tahu aku di sini?" Jean bertanya dengan salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"_Feeling_," Sasha berbicara sekadarnya, dia menggigit kentang dengan semangat.

Jean mencibir.

"Serius," Sasha mengangguk cepat, disertai dengan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya yang terangkat. "Soalnya kamu pernah bilang kalau kamu punya tempat kesukaan di bukit yang dekat sungai. Di kota ini 'kan cuma ada satu sungai."

Jean merasa berdosa atas kalimatnya yang 'apa dia masih pantas jadi pacarku' tadi. Ternyata ... Sasha datang.

"Ingat Marco lagi, ya?" _kraus-kraus—kraus—_Sasha berkata sambil mengunyah kentang dengan berisik. "Kamu diam terus waktu di kedai tadi."

"Mereka semua sudah melupakan Marco."

"Heeei, siapa bilang? Tadi Reiner sempat bilang begini sambil mengangkat gelas minumnya, 'mari kita berdoa untuk kebahagiaan Marco di sana,' lalu kami semua menundukkan kepala. Kamu pulang duluan, sih."

Jean mendecih sebal. Sebal pada dirinya sendiri, tepatnya—kenapa dia jadi orang yang begitu bodoh malam ini, berprasangka seenaknya? Ia yakin tawa Marco di alam sana jadi makin keras.

Jean pun menatap langit lagi—meski tak menemukan apapun kecuali kerlipan bintang-bintang dari sana, dia merasa cukup tenang.

"Waktu aku kecil dulu, aku percaya kalau orang yang meninggal itu akan terbang ke langit dan menjadi bintang yang melihat kita setiap malam," Sasha mulai berbicara lagi. Kali ini membuat Jean kaget—gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang lelaki.

Bahu Jean melemas. Dia merasakan kenyamanan yang berbeda kali ini.

"Waktu ibu meninggal, aku juga pernah berpikir seperti itu," Sasha pun memandangi satu per satu bintang, kemudian menunjuk pada yang paling terang. "Itu, dulu aku berpikir itu ibu, hahahaha," dia tertawa sendiri. Mungkin sekarang dia menganggap kepercayaannya dahulu itu adalah sebuah hal yang konyol. "Soalnya dia paling cerah. Aku jadi teringat senyum ibu."

Tangan Jean mencari-cari sesuatu di atas tanah—sementara kepalanya masih menatap langit luas. Ah, dia mendapatkannya! Lima jari yang kemudian dia genggam erat-erat.

... Tangan Sasha.

"Tapi sekarang, kalau kupikir-pikir, hal itu mustahil, ya? Hahaha. Orang meninggal 'kan perginya ke alam yang berbeda dari kita. Bukan jadi bintang."

Jean terus diam mendengarkan. Pegangan tangannya dia eratkan, tak mau Sasha pergi sebab dia masih benar-benar butuh kawan untuk mengisi hatinya yang sudah dikosongkan oleh kesedihan.

"Tapi kadang-kadang aku masih membayangkan itu. Aneh, deh. Nah, lihat yang warnanya oranye itu, itu teman kecilku. Dulu kami sering bermain sama-sama. Dia meninggal karena sakit. Katanya sih ... kanker."

"... Perempuan atau laki-laki?" Jean mendelik.

"Perempuan, kok," Sasha nyaris tertawa. Sepertinya dia mengerti bahwa Jean kedengarannya sedang cemburu. "Warna rambutnya seperti warna karamel. Kupikir rambutnya manis."

Giliran Jean yang ingin tertawa. Ia sempat membayangkan Sasha mengejar-ngejar kawannya dengan niat menjilat rambut sang teman yang dikiranya manis seperti olahan gula.

"Makanya, aku menganggap bintang oranye itu dia. Warnanya mirip dengan rambut dia, sih."

"Namanya siapa?" Jean berusaha menunjukkan kepeduliannya terhadap cerita Sasha. Sesaat dia pandangi lawan bicaranya dari samping.

"Elizabeth," Sasha bergumam. "Elizabeth manis sekali. Aku iri dengan senyuman yang dia punya. Kalau dia tersenyum, orang-orang akan mencubit pipinya."

"... Senyummu juga manis."

"Eh, eh, lihat, lihat, lihat bintang putih yang di sebelah sana," Sasha tampaknya tak peduli dengan pujian Jean. Apakah dia mendengar atau tidak, entahlah. Suara Jean terlalu pelan tadi. "Dulu aku punya tetangga. Dia guru matematika, sering sekali mengajariku waktu aku kecil, sebelum ayah mendaftarkanku sekolah. Tapi dia meninggal karena kecelakaan ... bintang itu terangnya hampir sama dengan bintang ibu—makanya kupikir bintang itu adalah dia."

Jean tak merespons, Sasha sudah berhenti bicara. Bunyi kunyahan kentang juga sudah tak terdengar lagi.

"Kalau Marco telah menjadi bintang ... dia bintang yang mana? Bintang paling terang sudah diambil oleh ibu dan gurumu," Jean setengah tersenyum. Dia tahu bahwa perumpamaan yang Sasha berikan tadi adalah konyol—ya, bahkan Sasha mengakui itu—tapi dia pikir ... Marco memang bisa disandingkan dengan bintang-bintang. Auranya terang karena dia murah hati dalam memberikan senyum ... Jean takut tak akan bisa lagi menemukan sahabat seperti itu.

"Sasha," panggil Jean. Suaranya begitu berat dan rendah, seolah dia melepaskan segala lelah akan kepergian Marco. "Tolong petikkan satu bintang untukku. Anggaplah itu Marco ... jadi aku bisa menyimpannya. Aku mau melihat Marco setiap hari lagi."

Terdengar tawa dari mulut Jean. Ya, ia menertawakan dirinya yang ternyata ikut terbawa mitos yang dituturkan Sasha. Itu benar-benar konyol, ya, ya, ya, ia mengerti.

Dia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, sebenarnya.

"Hahaha, kau pasti akan tertawa, Sasha. Aku sampai meringis-ringis seperti anak perempuan begini cuma karena kehilangan sahabat. Laki-laki harusnya lebih kuat, ya."

Sasha tak menjawab.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ... aku sangat kehilangan dia. Dia sahabatkku sejak aku kecil, sejak aku belum tahu apa-apa ... banyak rencana yang kami buat bersama. Kami mau kuliah di tempat yang sama, di jurusan teknik. Tapi sekarang ... dia pergi duluan. Marco memang curang."

"Dan sekarang ... aku juga harus tidur sendirian di kamar asrama. Hahahaha. Tidak ada lagi yang menegurku kalau aku lama-lama main _game_ sampai tengah malam."

Jean memainkan tangan Sasha, dibawanya tangan itu ke depan wajahnya. Diciumnya perlahan, ia ingin menenangkan diri, melegakan perasaan. Namun, alih-alih bau parfum khas wanita yang tercium, adanya bau kentang panggang yang tajam. Dia hanya tersenyum kecut tanpa menjauhkan tangan itu. Dia mengerti, karena inilah Sasha. Wanita yang suka seenaknya saja, yang sering ceroboh, yang lebih mengutamakan beli _snack_ yang banyak ketimbang _make-up _... Sasha yang dia sukai.

"Sha," Jean menggoyangkan bahunya, sadar karena Sasha tidak bereaksi sama sekali terhadap cerita maupun sentuhannya. "Sha? Sas—oh, sial."

Sasha tertidur.

"Kau ini," Jean mencibir, "Mana ada manis-manisnya jadi perempuan. Makan banyak, mulut belepotan, tukang tidur ..."

Jean memindahkan kepala Sasha ke atas pangkuannya, dibiarkannya tidur di sana walaupun dia sempat mengomel tadi. Tak tega juga dia membiarkan Sasha tidur di bahunya—kedengarannya saja tidak terlalu nyaman, bukan?

"Heh, Marco," dia menatap pada satu bintang yang kelihatannya agak kebiruan. "Kenapa aku bisa suka dengan perempuan yang begini, sih?"

Jean memandangi bintang itu lama-lama, seakan menunggu jawaban. Ah, ia menjadi merasa bodoh. Mitos Sasha benar-benar membuatnya terjebak! Dia jadi benar-benar membayangkan bahwa itu adalah jelmaan dari Marco.

Mengarahkan mata pada satu objek yang sama lama-lama membuatnya mengantuk. Jean pun menyerah, dia rebahkan dirinya pula.

Sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya, sempat ditopangnya Sasha dengan tangan kirinya—dengan pelan-pelan, takut gadis itu terbangun. Gadis itu pun akhirnya diajaknya berbaring di atas rentangan tangannya. Bagaimanapun sebalnya dia pada kebiasaan Sasha yang suka tidur di sembarang tempat, dia tetap tak tega. Dia masih punya kasih sayang, bukan?

Jean akhirnya menyerah pada rasa lelah.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Tangannya terasa ringan.

Oh, ya, dia dimana, ya? Rasanya ...

"—Sha?" nama itu dipanggil Jean duluan.

"Sasha? Sasha!"

Sasha hilang.

"Tsk," Jean buru-buru bangun, ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan—ternyata benar, gadis itu hilang!

"Kemana, sih?" Jean berlari menaiki bukit. Baru saja ia merefleksikan perasaan tentang kehilangan—sekarang sesuatu yang _di sisinya_ malah hilang juga?

_Tolong, semoga ini bukan pertanda buruk._

"Sasha!"

"Sasha!"

Hingga Jean melewati jembatan, tak ada jawaban maupun kehadiran sosok yang dia cari.

"Cih. Sasha!"

**.**

**.**

Apa jangan-jangan gadis itu sudah kembali ke asrama karena dia takut dihukum? Tapi ... masa ia meninggalkan Jean begitu saja?

"Memangnya ini jam berapa, sih?" sadar bahwa dia tidak memakai jam tangan, Jean meraba-raba sakunya—dari celana hingga jaket. "Sial."

Bahkan ponsel pun ia lupakan.

Dia terus melangkah dengan cepat. Dan panik.

"Woah, Jean! Kau sudah bangun, ya?"

Di persimpangan itu ia temukan Sasha. Mereka sama-sama mengerem langkah mereka secara mendadak hingga mereka nyaris bertubrukan. Pandangan mata Jean lurus mengarah pada mata Sasha, dia katakan kekhawatiran dan kekesalannya dari sana.

Tapi nampaknya Sasha tidak peduli bahwa Jean sedang berusaha memojokkannya dengan cara pandang yang begitu. Oh, atau dia tak mengerti? Jika dinilai dari kadar kepolosan yang dimiliki Sasha, hal itu mungkin saja terjadi.

"Ini, aku petikkan satu bintang untukmu!"

Jean pun mulai berjalan lagi. Sasha turut melangkah di sisinya. Lelaki itu berdecak, namun hanya disuarakannya sebatas di dalam hati, sebagai ekspresi nyatanya, dia menggelengkan kepala.

Dia tahu persis bahwa ini hanyalah gantungan kunci dari kaca yang diisi oleh _glitter_ keperakan, pasti dibeli Sasha di pasar malam di depan sana; tak jauh dari tempat mereka makan bersama tadi.

"Kau bilang tadi mau minta petikkan bintang, 'kan? Ambillah itu. Anggap itu adalah perwujudan dari Marco yang bisa kau lihat dan ingat setiap hari."

Dengan kepolosannya yang telah sampai pada titik maksimal, gadis ini berusaha menghibur Marco. Ya, Jean mengerti hal itu. Tapi dia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Yah, memang bukan bintang sungguhan, sih, tapi aku mau mencoba menghiburmu. Kau paling suka curhat dengan bintang, 'kan? Pandangilah ini setiap kali kau rindu Marco, jadi kau tidak perlu keluar kamar malam-malam cuma demi memandangi bintang. Kau 'kan bisa sakit nanti ..."

Jean tertegun.

Ternyata ... sepadan dengan tingkat kepolosannya, tingkat kepeduliannya pun sesungguhnya sangat tinggi.

Jean heran. Tulus sekali gadis ini, dia pikir. Pernyataan tanpa suara itulah yang membuatnya—secara naluriah—mengambil lagi tangan Sasha untuk digenggam.

Ketulusan yang terdalam pada nyatanya datang dari kepolosan yang luar biasa.

Jean pun menggenggam erat-erat gantungan kunci itu. Sementara Sasha nampaknya tidak lagi peduli pada apa yang barusan dia belikan untuk Jean. Ya, dia adalah tipe yang gampang teralih perhatiannya. Dia tengah berjalan santai sekarang, tangan mereka yang bertaut satu sama lain digoyang-goyangkannya ke udara, tinggi-tinggi.

Angin menari di telinga Jean, tapi fokus dirinya hanya pada dendang lagu tanpa nama yang disuarakan Sasha.

"Hei, Nona Kentang Bakar," Jean menyebutkan itu sekenanya, sebab ketika dia akan berucap, ada sisa aroma kentang bakar yang hinggap di penciumannya. "Terima kasih."

"Ya, sama-sama!" Sasha mendongak dan mengangguk. Binar matanya indah. "Jangan terlalu sering bersedih lagi. Nanti kasihan Marco di sana. Dia akan bersedih juga, para malaikat pasti kerepotan menghiburnya kalau dia terus-terusan bersedih."

Sasha dan beragam dongengnya; dia pasti tumbuh dengan berbagai cerita fiksi tentang langit. Jean maklum. Itulah yang mendasari Sasha yang sekarang.

"Ya. Kau benar."

Jean pun mengangkat lagi bentuk bintang yang cemerlang itu, yang seluruh _glitter_-nya berkilau dimandikan sinar penerang di jalan yang agak lengang.

Di antara kilat-kilat bintang di tangannya, bisa Jean lihat dua figur yang mengisi hatinya, yang memenuhi dirinya dengan rasa kasih dan menambahkan kehangatan bagi batinnya yang sempat membeku, yang nyaris rapuh.

... Marco dan Sasha.

* * *

—_God has created some people to help you to break the stone of sadness. find them in your surrounding._

_( kazuka © 2013 )_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: well, well, another Jean/Sasha. aku sempet panik gegara lanjutan bagian ending fic ini raib entah kemana. aku yakin aku udah ngetik, deh, tapi pas dibuka file-nya, bagian ujungnya hilang -_- apa aku lupa ya? jadinya yaaa, terpaksa ngetik ulang, deh orz oho, semoga disukai dan bisa menginspirasi!


End file.
